Episode 9526 (6th August 2018)
Plot Imran is stunned to see Adam back in the Street. Tracy and co return from Blackpool. Everyone had a great time except Beth, who got glitter in her eye and had Abi throw up on her. Beth puts her foot down when Abi suggests going to another rave for Tracy's hen night, reminding her that she's Maid of Honour. Josh regains consciousness in hospital but is unable to see. Henry goes AWOL while supposedly on his way to sign the contract for the Rovers. Eileen agrees to let Abi have the house to herself for her first unsupervised visit with the twins. Imran rows with Adam for letting the business down with his behaviour. The doctors tell Josh he has cortical blindness which could be permanent. He doesn't remember the attack. Billy reveals to Josh that he knows he raped David and confesses to warning Ethan about him. Hassan Habeeb asks Imran to come to his 60th birthday party. Imran refuses to go unless Rana is invited. Josh accuses Billy of setting him up to be beaten on an eye-for-an-eye basis and questions his morals. Chesney tells Brian and Cathy about the phone call Henry received. Liz starts back at the Rovers. Henry returns only to be bundled into the gents by Chesney, Brian and Cathy, who demand to know what he's hiding from Gemma. He tells them it's none of their business. Mary is annoyed when Beth crashes her lunch date with Tracy to talk about the hen do. Peter announces that Henry has put the brakes on the pub sale. Beth pitches her idea for the hens to dress up as their favourite Disney characters and get bladdered in Amsterdam, while Mary suggests sing-songs at a holiday camp in Cumbria. Tracy doesn't like either suggestion and to the annoyance of both women, puts Abi in charge of the hen night. Beth marks Abi's card and storms out. Going after her, Abi hears Beth and Steve slagging her off, with Steve saying her kids are better off in care. Henry explains to Gemma that the woman on the phone was his sister and that he's been cut off by his parents; he can no longer afford the Rovers. Gemma throws her drink over him and says she never wants to see him again. Cast Regular cast *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley Guest cast *Henry Newton - George Banks *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh *Doctor - Sarah Groarke Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, hallway and gents' toilets *The Kabin *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - Josh's room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy's friends compete to organise her hen party; Steve tells Beth he thinks Abi's twins are better off in care; and Henry has shocking news for Gemma. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,334,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2018 episodes